A Different Kind Of Battle
by DeadlyDarkAngel
Summary: It was chasing me one moment. Then the next I was with this family the Drakes. What am I suppose to do on this adventure now? I suck at summaries but this is better than it seems. T to be safe.


Ok, this is my first Wizard101 story, though I love to play the game. Enjoy, I guess.

* * *

It was midnight. The stars were shining brighter than newborn fire in darkness. The moon was her only light. She was running. Running from her life. Her surroundings weren't very clear. They were blurs, as were the drunks that were around. She saw places she places she knew as passed. She didn't stop to remember though. Since he was after her. He killed them. Wanted to kill her too, but she ran. Finally, she reached the forest. Just outside of town too. She blinked. Looking at the ground around her around her for anything that could possibly harm her.

Soon, she tripped over a rock, and started falling. She hit a cool, yet painful surface. It carried her far away. Away from him. As she rose above the water. She saw him. His red eyes looking at her. Eyes that were filled with bloodlust. His black hair mixing with the shadows around tanned skin clearly visible under the moon and the stars. His hand went to his neck. Eyes still on her. Then, used his finger like a knife and pretended to cut his throat. She trembled slightly at the thought of him killing her. It would be long since she had escaped. Since she had run. He would come for her again. He always would. Once he caught her. Twice she escaped. It would take a miracle to escape a third time.

* * *

After what felt like forever I finally made it to land. The water had dragged me somewhere down through the spiral. I hope I'm not anywhere to dangerous. As I got out the water I noticed there was a really pretty lady with two men. She was smiling while they had smirks on their faces. I decided I should stay in the water til they left. The only problem with that, was that the water was really cold. As I layed down underneath the bank. I could here them talking.

"Come on, Cyrus, Malistaire, it's just a little water. Besides it'll be refreshing. And we could find treasures." A woman clearly said.

"Sylvia, I doubt we'll be able to find anything other than rocks in the water." Said one of the two men with a deep voice.

"Malistaire stop being so pessimestic. Just have fun." She scolded the deep voiced male, who I now know as Malistaire.

"Its quite funny, how you both act like such children." Said another male with a lighter voice. Most likely Cyrus since Malistaire had already been made known.

"Oh hush Cyrus." Sylvia said to him. I could hear them so clearly now. They weren't far from where I was. Not good. I pressed myself closer to the wall so I couldn't be seen. However, I was losing consciousness and fast.

The last thing I heard was Sylvia telling the males to get someone named Ambrose. Before I fading into a world of black.

* * *

The next time I woke up I was very warm, and dry. I slowly tried to sit up, before a hand stopped me and slowly helped me lay down again. I looked at the person who owned the hand. It was a young women. Probably not older then twenty-five. (A/N Sorry but I have no clue what she looks like. I've only been playing the game for a little while.) She had brownish, blondish hair and warm brown eyes. She was watching me carefully, and seemed to be concerned about me.

I opened my mouth to speak. "Who are you?" I asked her. Slowly, carefully. I didn't trust her at all. Strangers lead to dangers. Like my mom used to tell me. That is before she became evil.

She smiled at me. "My name is Sylvia Drake. I, as well as, my husband and my brother-in-law found you." I nodded my head slowly, still trying to comprehend.

"Where am I?" I asked her. She opened her mouth to reply, but someone beat her to it.

"You, my dear, are in Wizard City. And I don't believe you've been here before. Have you?" An old man with a white beard and glasses asked. I noticed he had a stafff in his hand and an owl on his shoulder. I shook my head no. After I answered I saw to more people come out from the shadows.

"Well then, why were you in the water unconscious?" A deep voice that had to be Malistaire asked.

"My family was killed by something last night. I got away before it could kill me. I jumped off a cliff in the forest to escape it, then landed in the river. I guess you found me afterwords." I replied.

"I see. Can you describe what it looked like?" The other man Cyrus asked me.

I nodded, then described it. "It had red eyes, black hair, with tanned skin."

"Tanned? Not pale? Nothing like a vampire?'' Cyrus asked. I shook my head.

"Very unusual. I shall try to look further into this later."He said to Mr. Ambrose.

"Well, now that we know how you got here. Let's get you cleaned up and in clean clothes." Sylvia said to me, while helping me walk to where I'd asume the the bathroom was.

When we got there she went out and grabbed some clothes and let me take a shower on my own. After washing all the mud and dirt off I got out. I noticed she gave me black pants with a red T-shirt. After I put them on I brushed through my long brown hair. In the mirror I could see my hazel eyes staring at me. My normally pale skin was red from rubbing off the dirt. I was supposed to come to Wizard City anyway. Since I was a young witch. I had turned ten in April. So I had to start school in September with the next new students. I guess it was good that the water brought me here. Its the beginning of August and many students will be arriving soon.

After I was satisfied was my appearance I walked out to where the adults were. They were tryig to figure out what attacked me.

When Sylvia noticed me she squealed. Making the men in the room wince. Soon I was being hugged by her. Which in my opinion was strange. I was never really hugged much as a child.

"We are going to have to find you a place to stay miss..." Mr. Ambrose said trailing off.

"Shastan sir. Just Shastan. My family never liked to call me one of them. It would have been bad for their image if they disowned me though." I replied without sadness.

"Hmmm I see. Malistaire. Sylvia. Would you mind housing this young lady?" Mr. Ambrose asked them. " I know that with her there it would be like a having a child." Before they could answer I stepped in.

"Mr Ambrose." I started.

"Professor if you would please." He interjected.

"Professor Ambrose. I don't wish to be a burden on them. I would be able to use a dorm instead. I was suppoed to come here for school this year anyway." I said as politely as possible. I watched as all their faces seem to turn into shock. Probably from my politeness and independence.

"Yes, but I would like you to be watched and protected until we find out what this monster wants with you." He answered back. I nodded my head a little dejectedly. "Also by the fact that you don't seem very...old. If I may how old are you?" He asked politely.

"Ten sir. Though I know I act a lot older." I said.

"Well, Shastan, I don't believe you'd be any bother at all. My wife, Sylvia, and I have been wanting a child for a while now. So it wouldn't be any trouble at all." Malistaire told me, surprisingly gently. I thought about it for a minute then nodded in agreement.

"So its settled. Welcome to the Drake family. Shastan Drake." Cyrus said welcomingly.

"Now we will have to give you a test to see what kind of wizard you are."

"Let's get started then." I said before following him to where I'd probably take my test.

* * *

Review please. And I'll try to update ASAP!

DeadlyDarkAngel


End file.
